remake of attractive
by fanfictiongirl16
Summary: this is about how don john fell for claudio and they both know these can't work out cause they can't love a guy but they make it work it in secert
1. chapter 1

don Pedro and benedick and claudio was talking about work he wanted to do for this town when Conrad come in on his white horse and stop right in front of them and then got off his horse.

"Conrad is there something you want to say" Don john said staring at Conrad with a white envelope.

"yes, i have a letter from don john, your brother and it for me " Conrad said pull out the white envelope.

"for me ?" claudio said grabbing the envelope from Conrad and open it up.

dear claudio,

meet me at my house at midnight

sincerely, don john

"what dose don john want now ?" benedick said looking at claudio weirdly.

"he wants to talk to me i guess?" claudio said putting the envelope in his pocket.

benedick help don Pedro and claudio go to don john.

at don john house*

i knock on don john door and he open it he was where a brown suit with design on it and black pants with black combat boots and he had scotch in his right hand, then he lead me in.

"sit down somewhere ?" don john said pouring claudio some scotch and handing him the scotch.

claudio then grab the scotch from don john and then sat down in a chair then don john sat down also.

"what do you want ?" claudio said drinking his scotch then sat down his cup.

"do you think I'm attractive?" Don john said looking at claudio with a crazy grin.

"do ... i .. think ... you're... attractive?" claudio said looking into his eyes.

"yeah!do you or do you not "Don john said leaning towards claudio.

"i guess your attractive !" claudio said look at don john.

then don john put his drink down and then scooted up to claudio and then lean in and kiss him then he he stop.

"you kiss me?" claudio said with his mouth wide open.

then don john then pull him back in and kiss him as soon as Don john kiss him claudio kiss him back as there lips meet once more don john and claudio gets up and they lay down on don john bed and they started making out as he trail down claudio spine he reach for his ass he then move his hand around to his cock all you could hear was claudio moaning. i then pull down his pants as he stuck his cock inside of him claudio started to moan.

"Don john..." claudio said as he was sweating from head to toe.

don john when faster and faster and faster but when it hit the climax don john came inside claudio . a few minutes later don john was lay down as lay on top of him i turn towards him and he smiled.

"i love you claudio "Don john said.

"i love you too don john " claudio said.


	2. chapter 2

the next morning after don john and claudio have sex claudio then walk out of John room and meet up with the other guy while having a boner. As he make it to don Pedro and benedick he then see them talking to Leonardo then he hide intill he left then i he try to leave the scene but don Pedro saw him.

"count claudio my goodness man !!! what did my brother want ? " Don Pedro said as he came up and touch my warm shoulder.

"Nothing , he just wanted me to help him out with something " claudio said blushing while biting his tongue.

"like what ?" benedick said looking at claudio with his hand on his hips.

"like unpacking stuff that in his room that he didn't want don Pedro to look at or see so he asked me to help him?" claudio said trying to walk away from this situation.

"Alright? while see you later claudio " Don Pedro said looking at him walking away from them.

Claudio leave and the only two people that are in the middle of the castle are benedick and don Pedro.

"hey did you knows that claudio was acting werid when he came out from don john house?" benedick said raising a eyebrow while watching don Pedro was hit on the girl in the fruit stand.

"yeah , so ..." Don Pedro said" my brother did do anything to our claudio to make his act weird, could he ?" he said grabbing his whiskey from his left pocket.

" i don't know but you need to talk to your brother right now and report back to me and tell me what your brother said " benedick said looking at his wasted friends don Pedro.

"ok, but if... he... didn't... do anything... werid to ..." Don Pedro said " who was it again benedick "

" UGHHH!!!! IT WAS CLAUDIO!!!!!" benedick said slapping himself in the face a hundred time in a row.

"OK!!! STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!" Don Pedro said " so .. if... brother...

don... john...did ... something... to ... Claudio ... you... can... kill... him...but... if... he ... didn't ... you... can't " he said drinking other ice cold whiskey.

"Ok" Benedick said "but we have to get you home cause your wasted and you can't go over to your brother don john house while your drunk "he said trying to lift his friends 90 lb body up so they he can get him home.

"why can't i go over to my brother don john house right now a confront him don Pedro said raising a fist up in the air

"CAUSE YOUR DRUNK !!!!" benedick said carrying him Bridal Style to his house on the top floor.

"but i can take ..." DonPedro said before falling asleep in benedick warm arm as his head lay on his hard arm.

"no ... not tonight " benedick said opening the door and climbing ten steps up to don Pedro room then open his door and lay him on his bed then cover him up then walk out .

benedick was walking home from dropping don Pedro off then while he was walking home he bump into hero.

"hey hero...?" benedick said "hey hero is there something wrong "he said tapping her on the shoulder.

"oh hey benedick " hero said " I'm so glad i bump into you " she said as some of her wet tear roll down her face.

"hero is there something wrong " benedick said sitting her down while holding her soft hands.

"benedick i just going to come out and say it ..?" hero said "I'm pregnant... benedick "she said having wet tear roll down her soft warm face.

"hero that has to be exciting so , why are you crying " benedick said " and who the farther " he said wiping her tear from her face.

"I'm not happy ...!!! hero said "and the farther is you benedick " hero said crying into his warm arm and holding on to his shirt.

"what !!!!" benedick said looking down at her paralyzed as he bite down harder on his bottom lip.

to be continued...


End file.
